Altering visual acuity can be an effective and non-invasive method of inhibiting an advancing subject. Techniques for doing so can include shining visible light, for example, from a laser source, into the eyes of the subject. The eyes however are susceptible to severe and permanent damage if the energy of the light that enters the eye is beyond threshold exposure levels.